


My Soul's Desire

by coffeemuke



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, Love, OT7, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, adding pairings as I update, and you love them, it's cute but smutty, the demon bros all love you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuke/pseuds/coffeemuke
Summary: You didn’t mean for things to get complicated. It’s just that… you love all of your boys. How could you choose?Or: You give into your desires, and everyone is jealous, because they want you too.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 165





	1. Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely indulgent reader-insert fic (unnamed female reader) with smut and a little bit of plot. It’ll have at least 3 chapters. The first chapter is focused on Asmo, second chapter is Mammon, and it will end up involving all of the brothers!
> 
> Updated/edited Ch. 1 on Oct 27
> 
> I live for comments and constructive criticism :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo gets distracted when he sees you eating strawberries. You both give in to your desires.

Life in the Devildom is strange, to say the least. But you enjoy it. It’s like something out of an anime— ordinary girl magically transported to demon world to live with hot demon brothers! They’re all gorgeous, that’s for sure. However, there is one thing you’re a little bit disappointed about. None of them have really made a move on you yet. It’s surprising, not because you think you’re amazingly attractive, but because they all seem to be interested in you. They’re vicious flirts (some more than others), but any time things get too racy, someone else interrupts or they back off. It’s almost like they have some sort of pact that you are off limits. (You wouldn’t put it past Lucifer— you can see him making the case that it would interfere with the exchange program if you were to get involved with a demon.) And sure, you appreciated it at first. But being surrounded by these demon brothers every day is taking its toll on you, and you have your limits. And by now, you’re just frustrated. You question if they actually do like you. What if it’s just all a joke? But embarrassed blushes aren’t just something you can fake. Maybe it’s that they’re trying to protect you— a relationship with a demon could be volatile and even be deadly for you. You know they all care about you in their own way, but is it just meaningless flirting, or is there more?

You wake up a few minutes before your alarm, but don’t risk burying your head into the pillow and going back to sleep. Breakfast is always at eight am, although though today is Saturday. Lucifer would probably have an aneurysm if you were late. He, the ever-perfectionist, keeps a strict schedule. As much as the brothers’ little quirks annoy you sometimes, you try your best to keep them happy. And if that means waking up early, even on the weekends, that’s okay. You groan as you throw off the covers and sit up to stretch your back, hearing it crack twice. That really seems like something that shouldn’t be happening while you’re still in college, but oh well. If there’s one thing you envy about the brothers, it’s that their bodies will never age like yours. It’ll probably be centuries before Asmodeus can complain about his first gray hair, or Beel about his slowing metabolism. With that thought making your lips curve into a half-smile, you swing your feet off the bed… and promptly plop your upper half back down on the cushy bed. Your eyes shut and you relax for a second, before realizing that you smell something delicious wafting in from the kitchen.

Sunlight peers through the edges of your curtains, and it disrupts your sleepy mind, even with your eyes closed. You finally make the decision to get up, and ruffle through your drawer for a bra. That’s one thing about living with a bunch of guys— you feel awkward going out of your room in just your shirt. (And especially if they like you… that would be sure to cause a stir.) You put on some lounge shorts, although they’re barely visible under your baggy tee (a Ruri-chan Halloween limited edition, borrowed from Levi). After this amount of time in the Devildom, you don’t care much about how you look in the House of Lamentation, although you still wear some makeup to class. You’ve always been self-conscious, but thanks to Asmo’s help with his vast collection of skincare products, your skin is pretty clear and you feel okay about the way you look right now. Your hair is messy, but for now you just slick some scented hair oil through it to tame the frizz.

Beel calls your name as you step out the door, leaving it unlocked. There’s really no reason to; surprisingly, Mammon has never tried to steal anything from you. “Coming!” you yell back, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. It’s not even eight yet.

Six out of seven of the brothers are at the table already. It’s not unusual for Mammon to be a few minutes late, though.

“Hey! You made it.” Beel gives you an affectionate pat on the shoulder as you scoot in at your regular spot between him and Asmo. They tend to be the best conversation partners at mealtimes, and not cause too much unnecessary drama.

“Of course I did! I only slept in that one time!” you retort, faking mild offense. “And trust me, after Lucifer’s reaction, I set several alarms to wake up for breakfast every day.”

“I’m not that scary, am I?” Lucifer, bless him, looks up with a concerned expression.

With absolutely no hesitation, the answer “YES!” rings out from the entire table.

He quietly goes back to reading the important-looking document in front of him.

The spread in front of you looks delicious. There are plenty of Devildom-specific foods that are foreign to you, but in the middle is a silver tray heaping full of fluffy pancakes, a goblet filled with syrup, enough scrambled eggs to satisfy even Beel, and a huge bowl of yogurt with granola and a platter of bright red strawberries to the side. You take turns serving yourselves, and you end up with a breakfast feast you’re not sure you can eat. Your heart warms at the realization that they made pancakes specifically for you. It’s one of your favorite foods, and has recently become something of an obsession for Beel since you asked Lucifer to make some.

The pancakes are as wonderful as they look. You drizzle syrup over the soft golden squares and think of how appreciative you are to live somewhere with such great food. That sounds like something Beel would think about; maybe he’s influenced you more than you realize. Really though, Lucifer is a great cook.

The strawberries look so fresh that you just have to bite into one. It’s plump and juicy; the perfect sweetness sinks onto your tastebuds. You give an appreciative “mmm” while you finish chewing it, and see Asmo on your right raise his eyebrows, looking at you.

“Good, huh?” his voice gently teases, a flirty smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

You nod, already having stuffed a bite of pancake into your mouth. You continue eating, but still feel his eyes on you. The next time you reach for a strawberry, your eyes cut over to him, and you see his lips folded in as if deep in concentration— and he’s gazing right at you.

His eyes meet yours, and he quickly glances away, but you catch a hint of his blush before he turns to talk to Levi. _Asmodeus_ blushing?

Interesting. Was it the strawberries? You didn’t think strawberries were particularly attractive, but he was the avatar of lust, after all. Lust— that’s what you had been feeling for months now. Unable to act upon any of your desires, you kept it hidden just beneath the surface, and hoped one of them would make a move first. Any of them, really. You’d never felt like this before, but you had thoughts about each of them… what they’d be like in bed, what kind of dates they’d like, what it’d be like to spend the night with them. How could you possibly choose one out of seven gorgeous demons who you— let’s face it— were in love with?

Still watching for Asmodeus’ reaction, you hyper-focus on his champagne colored locks, where they brush over the gentle curve of his jawline, his slim but muscular shoulders, his pink and green nails and how they’d feel raking across your back… okay, that was a moment of weakness. Snap out of it. You’re aware of his powerful aura, but you know it doesn’t affect you like most humans. So did that mean the way you felt now was all you? The way he was staring earlier made you want more of his attention.

You tentatively pick up a strawberry, and made sure to catch his eye just before you bit into it. It hovers on your lips before you take a bite, chewing, swallowing, and still keeping eye contact. “Mmm” you say once again, in a noise that’s just slightly less sexual than a moan, “those are _so_ good.” Maybe you overdid it. Maybe not, you think, once you see his face.

His golden eyes are wide with a look you can’t place. His plush pink lips are just slightly agape, and he closes them when he sees your stare pierce his. Your gaze travels from his eyes to his lips, down to his collarbone just visible by the neck of his shirt, and down, down… you inhale your next bite of strawberry when you see that he’s _hard_ , his burgundy pants tented so obviously that there’s no denying it.

The strawberry is caught in your throat, and you cough. He reacts quickly, and hands you his glass of water, which you gladly take. You awkwardly sputter the first sip when the coughing hits again, but manage to swallow a few gulps, along with the strawberry, and look at him in relief. “Thanks,” you whisper in a hoarse voice, your throat still irritated. There’s a heat stirring deep within you that you try to ignore.

He smiles like he’s on the verge of laughter, but manages to hold it back to murmur back, “You’re welcome.” The shocked expression is gone now, and he seems to be back to normal, completely in control. You don’t risk another look down again.

Beel checks in on your other side to make sure you’re okay, and you reassure him you just got choked; it was nothing. The other brothers are mostly lost in conversation, and it seems that breakfast is winding to a close.

You clear your throat. “Um, I’m kind of tired, so I’m just gonna go to my room. Thanks for breakfast!” You stack your empty plates on the table, ready to take them to the kitchen, but Asmo’s hand on your wrist stops you. “I’ll get it,” he says. You hope he gets the message as you slide your chair back and walk into the hall.

A few minutes later, you see him carrying both your dishes to the kitchen, and you peer around the corner to watch him set them by the sink. He sees you, and when your eyes meet, you’re sure you blush as red as the strawberries. There’s tension in the air, but it’s never gone anywhere before, so you don’t expect him to meet you in the hallway and place his hands on your arms. The sudden warmth imposing on your bare arms gives you goosebumps.

He inhales deeply. “Do you want to continue this in my room?” His expression is stoic, as if you say no things will be no different between the two of you. But this encounter has already ignited you with a want you’re holding onto desperately.

You can’t help but smile, your lips betraying your will to be nonchalant. “Yes… Oh God, yes.”

The two of you round the corner and soundlessly slip up the staircase. All the others should still be in the dining room, but you never know. Lucifer in particular is scarily quiet, and you think you’d die if he caught you. The two of you are careful all the way up until his door, and then when he opens it, showing off the elegant room with a flourish of his hand, you tumble into him and pull him by the wrist as the door shuts silently.

“Why didn’t you do this sooner? Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you?” you blurt out once you’re in the room together.

He laughs, a melodious sound that makes your heart feel like it’s jumped into your throat. “Trust me, I wanted to. I’m the avatar of lust… which means I can sense it in people. Ever since you’ve been here, it’s radiated off you in waves. Honestly, it’s been difficult to control myself.”

You’re sure your face betrays your emotions at this acknowledgement. You’re embarrassed, but also invigorated. He’s been wanting you too.

“But…” he continued, lips pouting in an expression of annoyance, “we had to promise that we wouldn’t do anything with the exchange students. For six months. It was Diavolo’s idea, and Lucifer threatened us into agreeing. Honestly, I think everyone else has forgotten about it and still thinks you’re off limits… but it’s already been six months. Since last week.”

“Oh.” You don’t know what to say.

“But didn’t we come here to do more than talk about rules?” he whispers, leaning in closer to let his breath ghost onto your neck.

You shiver, knowing the power he has, and because he’s so close you can feel the warmth that shouldn’t be coming from this inhuman body. A demon, touching you in the most intimate of ways, corrupting a human soul… but was it still a sin if you wanted it this badly?

His lips trace the edge of your ear with little kisses, bringing you out of your thoughts with mild touches, until he licks a stripe along your earlobe. You gasp at the sudden sensation, and how good it feels. You decide that you don’t care about sinning or the pact; you simply _want_.

The dim wall sconces illuminate his face enough to see his satisfied expression. He takes it a step further, moving down to your neck and peppering little kisses along it before delicately biting the thin skin above your collarbone. You know instinctively he won’t hurt you, and you don’t shy away from his touch.

You’ve never been more aroused in your _life_. You need more, and find it in yourself to pant, “Please kiss me.”

He graciously obliges, and the first kiss leaves you breathless. He moves his lips from your neck to find a more eager spot to rest— your lips. Then you’re pressed together tightly, wound up in each other as if it’s all you could ever need (and maybe, you think, it is). He kisses so purposefully, anticipating your every reaction. Your feet dig into the carpet for support, as if you’ll fall from the sheer power of it. His movements become more desperate, as if he’s trying to take all the desire in your blood and channel it into his actions.

You pull away for a moment to breathe, aching for more, and your breath comes in soft pants. His eyes are alight with a passion you’ve never seen before; almost glowing like the light of a fire. Lush lips purse outward, and you see them open to speak.

“And all her face was honey to my mouth…”

A confused expression betrays you, and he gives you a sparkling smile. No wonder he could seduce anyone; that smile alone made you want to believe in true love.

“And all her body pasture to mine eyes…”

He returns to you, kissing you again and again, and breathlessly recites what you now realize is a line of poetry between each meeting of your lips.

“The long lithe arms and hotter hands than fire…” You didn’t exactly think of your arms as long and lithe, but as you were caught up in the beauty of the sensuous words it didn’t seem to matter.

“The quivering flanks, hair smelling of the south…”

His insistent, teasing kisses make you struggle to hold back. Heat fills your body as you tense in anticipation of his next move.

He guides you, hands on your waist, to the edge of the bed, and you acquiesce graciously, lying down as he climbs over you.

“The bright light feet, the splendid supple thighs…” His kisses trail down your collarbone now, through the thin fabric of your shirt, to your breasts, to your stomach… placing little specks of affection all over your body.

Your hips raise of their own accord, trying to grind against his knee that lies between your legs. Finding no relief, you sigh in frustration.

He lifts his head and looks into your dazed eyes before speaking his last line, “And glittering eyelids of my soul’s desire.”

“Asmo,” you groan in response, and begin to take off your shirt— but he stops you with a gentle hand, and licks the tender skin of your exposed hip before suckling it, making you feel dizzy with pleasure.

He moves back up to focus on your neck again, surely knowing how much that spot affects you. The solid plane of his chest presses against you, and you let out an undignified whimper when you feel his hardness pressing into your thigh, so close to where you want him. He’s so warm, so rigid, you’re compelled to reach down and stroke your hand across… if your desire, already beyond anything you knew, could be heightened, it _was_ when you felt him twitch beneath your hand.

“Please,” you helplessly whisper, but before you can finish your request, he begins to slide off you, and your heart leaps at the loss. Now kneeling on the floor, he grabs your hips and finds purchase in the skin just above your shorts, before flicking his amber eyes upward to meet yours.

“May I eat you out?” It’s blunt, but the words sound beautiful coming from his mouth. He’s taking this slow, seeming to have an unbelievable amount of self-control, and you’re so ready for him to do more.

“I would love nothing more,” you respond in what you hope is a seductive tone.

He expertly slides your shorts down as you lift your hips to assist him. They’re then tossed to the floor with no care for neatness— a detail that surprises you. You relax, breathing out slowly, and almost jump when he gives an experimental lick on the inside of your thigh. He works his way up with little licks and bites until his tongue rests right at the edge of your underwear. His fingers hook on the waistband and slide it down. You gasp as his tongue tickles your folds, and he uses his lips to suck on yours. He spreads you with his fingers, and gives you gentle laps up and down, flicking around your opening but not yet going in. As his mouth moves slightly upward to suck on your clit, your stomach clenches with arousal.

By far, he’s the best you’ve ever had. His enthusiasm and talent at this really brings it over the top. It seems like he’s genuinely turned on by pleasuring you, as evidenced by his moans and the way he laps at your pussy like he can’t get enough. It makes you feel unbelievably sexy, and is doing wonders for your self-confidence. “So good. You’re so, so good…” you hear him breathe with his face still buried in you.

He slides his hands up your waist, pulling your shirt up with it to feel the soft flesh of your chest under your bra with gentle hands. He’s still fully clothed when he makes you cum for the first time, with his mouth between your legs and tongue flicking the sensitive bud of your clit until your muscles spasm and your juices flood onto his chin. When he pulls away, he licks his lips and it may just be the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen.

Even with that, you want _more_. “Get on the bed.” You’re surprised at how commanding your voice sounds, and he must be too, because he does what you say instead of responding with a sassy comment.

You move to the side to accommodate him, then place your legs on either side of his hips. “May I?” you ask as you experimentally lift up the hem of his shirt.

“Of course, my dear,” he says in a voice as smooth as silk, though sweat beads on his brow and his face flushes with desire.

His slender but defined chest is not for the faint of heart. Before this, just a casual glance made you incredibly turned on. He had that effect on people, and he knew it (as he often pointed out).

You, unlike him, don’t waste time with kisses. He must feel your impatience too, because he doesn’t admonish you for neglecting the soft little touches that he started with. Your body aligns with his, and you grind down on him, your shirt riding up to reveal soft thighs that he immediately kneads his hands into. Eagerly, you take it off, and he reaches to slide off your bra as well, wanting to see all of you.

You can already tell he’s big, even from seeing him clothed. He doesn’t seem mind you staring, as he meets your eyes with a fiery look. The defined lines of his abs makes your body feel like it’s too warm, but the way he’s almost bulging out of his pants makes you want to lose control and devour him. You feel your own wetness on the crotch of his pants, and he moves under you, body longing for more.

When you excitedly unzip his pants and pull down the waistband of his underwear, you aren’t prepared for how gorgeous he is, even there. It slaps against his stomach with a satisfying sound, and is already leaking from the tip. Light hair rests in a neatly trimmed patch above. You can’t resist the urge to give the glistening tip a swipe with your tongue. The sound he makes is worth it. It’s perfectly long and slender, like him, but large enough that you question if you can even take it in your mouth. You swallow as much as you can, and he tries not to yelp. You adjust to the feeling of it stretching your jaw, and though you may not be as skillful as he is, he enjoys it immensely if his moans are anything to judge by.

You’ve barely pleasured him, and could do so for much longer, but the pretense of soft, slow sex is broken now. You’re both needy and ready for more. He grabs your hair and the smallest “please” escapes his lips as you pull off his cock with watery eyes. A demon begging, for _you_?

Without a word, you smoothly slip off him and roll onto your back. He finishes taking off his pants, and positions himself between your legs, already spread for him. Considerate as ever, he lifts your head and moves the pillow underneath for your comfort.

He grabs your hips and pushes himself into you, looking into your eyes all the while. You gasp at the sudden fullness, the pleasure of his cock inside you, and then he pulls out an “oh” from your lips when he slides out and pushes in again. You’re so wet, and the drag of it on your inner walls feels amazing. He goes slowly at first, so deep you swear you’ll feel it forever, and builds up to a steady rhythm of moan-inducing satisfaction. He hits you in just the right places, and it’s the best you’ve ever felt, intoxicated by pure pleasure.

Asmodeus is _inside_ you, filling you up so much, and you just can’t believe that any of this is happening. It feels like a dream come to life, a fantasy fulfilled. Waiting for six months was completely worth it for this.

“My love, you feel amazing,” he moans, and the sound is to your ears like a choir of angels singing.

He pulls your legs to his shoulders, letting you yield to him, using them for leverage to thrust deeper. His cock slides against your inner thighs before entering fully, giving you even more sensation than before. He snakes a deft hand between your bodies, and traces circles on your clit. You feel the tension building in your stomach, and you clench around him involuntarily.

His free hand moves to trail across your breasts, massaging your nipple between his fingers. You want to ask him something, but don’t want to ruin the mood.

“Asmo… since you’re a demon, I don’t have to worry about getting pregnant, right?”

“No…” he answers slowly, stalling his pace.

“Then I want you to cum inside me.”

His eyes widen. Seconds later, you feel his cock jerk, and he moans loudly, not even trying to be quiet. A liquid warmth fills your core. As his hips stutter to a halt, you desperately rub your clit, letting the tension build until you can’t take it anymore. Your second orgasm bolts through your body, with your finger still circling your most sensitive spot. The aftershocks, like that of an earthquake, make you jerk until you’re forced to stop from sensitivity.

Your bodies still connected, he gives a soft kiss on your jawline before lying his head down next to yours. You can feel his breath on your neck, and the sensation comforts you.

“If we could just stay like this forever…” you mumble into his hair.

“I know.” He strokes your cheek with a graceful finger that dances over your skin, and you revel in the bliss of his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Poetry quoted from “Love and Sleep” by Algernon Charles Swinburne  
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50510/love-and-sleep
> 
> Cute demon!Asmo fanart: https://mobile.twitter.com/cenipaii/status/1266026548387368973


	2. My Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon finds out about you and Asmo. He’s upset, but you reassure him. Fluff & smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon deserves everything tbh. What a cutie!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments :)

Mammon has been acting weird around you for the last few days. Surely he didn’t find out and about and Asmo, right? The two of you have kept things very low-key since then; refraining from being too touchy-feely or stealing longing glances at each other around the other boys. Because you weren’t dating. That was okay, you suppose. It was easier this way. If you and Asmo started dating, things would be more complicated, and you definitely didn’t want to hurt your boys. They’d all probably feel betrayed, and honestly, you loved them all. There was no need to tell them that you’d slept with Asmo. It had been a momentary lapse of judgement— but it had felt so _good_. “Lapse of judgement.” No, actually, you had wanted this for a long time. With him, or any of them, honestly. He just happened to be the first one who took you up on the offer. And the others had likely forgotten about the pact, and just kept thinking you were still off-limits. But… then again, if the pact was over, did that mean you could be with the others? No, no. You attempt to shut the thought out of your mind. “Stop it!” you snap at yourself in a half-whisper, looking around to make sure no one heard your silly outburst.

Back to the issue at hand: Mammon. What’s going on with him? Surely someone knows. Or is it best to just ask him? Surely he would tell you; you think the two of you are close enough for that. You’ll resolve this yourself, you decide.

Afternoon light streams in through your window. You’re bored, and you’ve finished everything due in the next three days. There’s really no need to work more on your essay, because it’s a month away, and you’ve already started.

You get a text from Lucifer. “Come to my office.” He’s always so formal, it’s scary. You feel like a child getting in trouble with their parents. Hopefully he doesn’t know… you can’t imagine what he’d do. Would he be angry? Or calm? Honestly, that might be even scarier if he was calm. What if he asked you to leave? Well, according to Asmo, it had been enough time that the pact was no longer necessary, so he couldn’t make you leave because of that, could he? You decide to just get it over with.

“Come in,” comes the polite response after your two light raps on the door.

Lucifer is in his study, papers spread over his desk, looking a bit weary. His eyes look dark, and his skin paler than usual. You know being the oldest takes a toll on him, as he has so many tasks to handle. You wish you could help more.

“What did you call me in for?” you ask innocently.

“Mammon is acting odd. Now, I don’t know for sure that this has anything to do with you. However, you’re close to him, and I’d like for you to find out what the issue is. And solve it, preferably. I’m tired of him sulking around and being even more useless than usual.”

The shock must have shown on your face.

“Surely you know I trust you by now? You may be a human, but I’ve found that we have quite a good relationship now that you’ve been here for a while. And I know Mammon will open up to you more easily than he will to any of us. He likes you, you know.” He said it so easily, as if it was just a fact. Mammon likes you. You revel in that knowledge for a moment before accepting his task.

“I understand. Thank you.”

After a short nap and some time spent gaming, you start to feel lonely. Satan is in the library, reading, and might kill you if you disrupt him. Beel is working out. Belphie is definitely napping. Asmo is in class. Levi is most likely watching anime or gaming. Lucifer is probably still in his study. Mammon… actually, you’re not sure, but he’s not in the house right now. You decide to go downstairs and see if you run into anyone.

The door to the House of Lamentation creaks open. Conveniently, it’s Mammon. He looks left, then right as he steps in carrying two shopping bags, cringing when he sees you. He’s been caught red-handed, obviously trying to avoid you.

“Mammon! Just the demon I wanted to see!” you say cheerily, although your air of happiness didn’t see to make him feel any better.

He greeted you curtly. “Uh, since you’re here, ya know… can we talk? In my room?” He spat out the last part so quickly you barely heard him.

Your eyebrows raise. Maybe he does have some courage, after all. “Sure.” You always took him for the non-confrontational sort.

He leads the way silently, letting the awkward tension brew between the two of you. He isn’t a particularly touchy demon (at least, not compared to Asmo), but you had missed his little touches recently. He at least used to hug you on a daily basis, and sometimes he’d let you play with his hair… it was so fluffy, and you loved touching it. You loved touching him, especially because he didn’t just let anyone do that.

Once the two of you are downstairs in his room, and the door is closed, he starts to say something, but can’t seem to find the words. The shopping bags sit by the couch, and you absentmindedly wonder what they contain. He paces, walking in half-circles a few times before stopping to look at you.

“I— you know… Damn, I don’t know how to say this.” He rubs the bridge of his nose with a bent finger. “Uh, you and Asmo… did it, right? You fucked?”

Your face lights up in a flush, mouth agape at the accusation (although true). And this totally isn’t the time, but hearing that word from him makes your body heat up.

“I mean— I didn’t mean it to sound so crude, sorry!” he corrects himself, before continuing, “It’s fine, I guess. I just thought you and I… ya know, I thought I would be your first. We made a pact first, and everythin’. Can’t believe that bastard seduced you before _I_ could.” He huffs, as if in annoyance, but you can tell he’s hiding true hurt behind a front of mere irritation.

_Oh_. He’s jealous. This is the reason why you had been hesitant at first anyway, before you even knew about the pact. You didn’t want to hurt any of them, and now you had. Mammon especially. You have a soft spot for him. He was the first one to really welcome you to the Devildom and make you feel at home. Sure, he likes money better than people most of the time, but he seems to legitimately care about you. He’s done so much for you, and always defends you fiercely.

“As long as you wanted to, ya know. He didn’t try to do anything to charm ya?” he babbles on as you zone out.

You shake your head no. You wish, for a moment, seeing the expression on his face, that you had been charmed by Asmodeus and at least you’d have an excuse. You don’t want to say anything, but still feel compelled to explain, hopefully to make things better. You throw the pillow on the other side of the couch to make a spot to sit, and he takes a seat next to you, leaving just enough room that your legs don’t touch.

“Mammon,” your voice breaks as you say his name, “I’m sorry.” You heave a deep sigh and continue. “We… had sex the other day. We both wanted to, and it just happened. I didn’t really think of how it would hurt you, and I do apologize for that. I never intended for you to find out. I really like you.”

He takes it surprisingly well, just nods and bites his lip in acceptance.

“I wasn’t tryin’ to snoop or anythin’ but when you went up to your room after breakfast, I was worried about ya. So I went to check on ya, and I heard when I was walking by his room… you sure sounded like you were having fun though.” He chuckles a bit saying the last part. “I guess I couldn’t live up to the avatar of lust, anyhow,” he adds quietly when you don’t respond.

Your mouth flies open as you try to think of the right words to comfort him. But there’s something more— the shock that maybe he _does_ still want you, even after knowing about you and Asmo. “Mammon, you know I like you. And for the record, I happen to think you’re very sexy. I… want to be with you, if you’re okay with that. I just didn’t want to make it weird or come on too strong.”

He looks up at you, blue eyes wide with hope. You’ve never seen such a pure expression on his face.

“Really? Ya do?”

“I love you.” You don’t intend to say it, but it slips past your lips without even registering in your mind first. And it’s true.

His mouth flops like a fish out of water. He’s shocked, obviously. You messed up and said too much.

Instead, he leans in so that your faces almost touch. Your breathing quickens as he gently touches your cheek before kissing you. It feels like you’re floating, and it ends much too soon.

“I guess you could say I feel the same way about you. I just knew I couldn’t say anything about it because’a Lucifer’s stupid pact, and now that I think about it, I guess the time period is up, right? We had to wait… what was it, six months? And I just kinda figured you’d never go for me, and then I found out you were with Asmo, and lost my nerve to ask you out.” He draws in a breath after speaking so quickly.

“Mammon.”

“Yeah?” he looks up from his lap at you with adoring eyes.

“I don’t know how relationships work here, but I love all of you. I also know you’re the avatar of greed, and I can’t promise right now to commit to you. I’ve only slept with Asmo, but I don’t know if— maybe anything will happen with the others. What I’m trying to say is, you wouldn’t be my only. You’re all so wonderful to me, and it means so much to me. And I like you. I don’t know if I can be your girlfriend, but I’d like… something like that.”

“Of course ya do.” It seems his confidence has come back, at least a little. “I mean, I am the great Mammon. And not to brag, but I’m pretty hot.” He flashes a pearly smile at you.

“That you are,” you smiled softly as you lean into him, pressing your lips to his neck.

“Hey… whaddaya think you’re doin?” Even now, he still sounds surprised at your advances.

“I thought maybe…” you trail off, unsure. Did he misunderstand?

He sighs. “It’s so hard to hold back when there’s a pretty lady I absolutely _adore_ who wants to be with me… but I think you deserve more than that. I— I’d like to take you on a date first, if that’s okay.”

Now it’s your turn to be surprised. You burrow into his warm shoulder, almost squealing in glee as you answer, “Yes! I’d love that.”

You both decide not to tell the other brothers about your date, which makes planning a little difficult, but you manage to work it out. As far as they know, you’re both going out individually to meet up with some friends. Mammon knows that you’re unsure how to define your relationships with him and Asmo, and he accepts it. “However, as the avatar of greed,” he says proudly, “I have one condition. When we’re together, focus on me.” You find these terms very easy to accept.

The date is everything you’ve ever dreamed of. Honestly, who knew Mammon had it in him to be so romantic? You go shopping, naturally, and he’s uncharacteristically patient when it comes to you picking out clothes. He buys a set of earrings that catch your eye, and when you say he doesn’t have to, he just says, “But they’re for my girl.” That shuts you up.

Dinner is lovely. You go out to a casual restaurant and sit outside on the patio, taking in the fall scenery and Mammon’s handsome features. He has a positively lovestruck look on his face the whole time, even while you eat. When he suggests a walk through the city after dinner, you easily accept, and hold his hand as the sky turns dark.

The two of you arrive at home the same way you left— separately, like two teenagers trying to sneak in. You see Satan, and politely wave, but don’t stop to chat about your day.

Mammon comes in a few minutes after you, and you wait by his room for him to open the door.

When he arrives, he swoops you into a kiss before you swat him away, not wanting the possibility of the others seeing. He unlocks the door, and the tension hangs thickly in the air. You both know, expect, what’s going to happen now. You’re not nervous at all.

You lead him down the stairs, confident. He follows, blushing, and allowing you to take the lead.

You leave him standing at the bottom of the stairs, and lean back against the pool table. Your dress rides up your thigh, and you lift your leg higher, balancing it against the pool table, until your underwear is visible.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he breathes in reverence as he stares at you. His wandering eyes land between your thighs, and he strides over, kneeling in front of you to worship _his_ human.

You gasp at the warmth of his hot breath on your thighs as he lifts your leg from the table to rest on his shoulder. His tongue darts out to give an experimental lick against the smooth fabric of your underwear.

“How about we take these off, huh?” he smirks.

“Yes, please,” you reply with a hint of impatience.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of ya,” he says, before sliding his fingers under the fabric and pulling, allowing you to slip them off the leg resting on him, and then letting them pool around your other foot still on the floor.

He’s eager for this. He starts with slow, teasing licks between your folds, just at your entrance. He circles the area with his tongue, then dips into the hot flesh of your core, where you ache for him. Your hips buck against his mouth at that, and he takes all that you give him, hungrily sucking. His fluffy hair tickles your thighs, and you instinctively grab ahold of it, just tight enough to pull. He _moans_ at that, and suddenly you’ve found a new secret to be aroused by.

His tongue flicks at your sensitive clit, and if he keeps up this rhythm— oh, he knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s done this before, and you feel a pang of hurt at that knowledge, even though you’re by no means a virgin either. Your reactions are obvious as you get close. You grind your hips down into his face, and he absolutely revels in the attention, getting more passionate as your movements become erratic. He circles the bud of nerves that feels like it’ll burst any second now, and while your eyes are closed in pleasure, he slides two fingers in while still licking you, crooking them just right that you can’t hold back.

You try to tell him, but all you get out is a series of moans building in intensity as he pushes you over the edge with his talented tongue and fingers. The tension snaps inside of you and you’re cumming, hard. As you come down from your high, the leg still supporting you quivers and won’t stop. He notices, and picks you up, to your weak protests, carrying you to the bed.

He lies down next to you, still fully clothed except for his shoes. You still have your dress on, and laugh a little when you realize.

“Wow.” It’s all you can say.

He nuzzles his head into your chest, as if he could just go to sleep there. But you know he must be holding himself back, and the sight of his length through his dress pants makes you sharply inhale. What was it with these guys? Were they _all_ huge? You temporarily dismissed the thought of his brothers from your mind to focus on the beautiful demon before you.

“Mammon, I gotta say… are you sure you’re not actually the avatar of lust?”

He laughs— a clear, peaceful sound. “I’m sure. Ya know how I know? Because right now, all I want is you. I’m greedy for you.”

Your lips curl up in a smile before you kiss him softly. He’s already made you cum and you haven’t even really kissed yet. He allows you to lead, your tongue inside the soft wetness of his mouth for several long moments. Everywhere he touches you feels so warm and full of love. You know he wants more, but would never ask.

“Want to help me get this off?” You pull away from his lips, and he looks surprised for a second, as if he didn’t think you’d let him do this.

“Is that even a question?” he teases, sitting up and helping you pull the tight dress over your arms.

Once again, he stares, but you have other plans. You want to see him.

He allows your roaming hands to touch his body, and melts into your touch as you unbutton his shirt. You leave a kiss on the bare, tanned skin after each button, and he groans in impatience. You finally slip the shirt off, and tackle him, sitting lightly across his stomach.

Your mouth slots against his once more, lips brushing together and hands wandering, and his breathy moans reignite the coil of _want_ in your stomach.

You move your hips down to align with his, and grind against him. He’s painfully hard, and you decide it’s time to give him some relief. You’ve teased enough.

He whines at the loss of touch when you move off him, but then realizes what you’re doing once you reach for his belt. He eagerly assists, undoing his belt and lifting his hips for you to slide down his pants. They fall unceremoniously to the floor, like much else in Mammon’s room. There’s a damp spot on his underwear, and it absolutely sends you to the moon knowing that _you_ did that to him. He moans shamelessly when you rub your hand over his entire length, obvious under the thin cotton. You pull down his waistband, and are greeted with a wonderful sight. He’s so thick, and you can’t wait to sink down on him and feel him inside you.

Mammon whines again, his cock convulsing from holding back desire as you just look at him. The curves of his skin show off rippling muscles and a v-line leading down to where your attention focuses. You grip him with your hand, feeling the velvety skin under your touch, and lean down to lick a stripe from his balls to the wet tip, dribbling precum. You suckle at the fluid, letting it sit on your tongue and swallow, tasting him.

“You’re so, so good for me, Mammon.” At those words, he moans, and turns to bury his face into the pillow, as if he doesn’t want to face the truth.

“No, lift your head up. I want to see your beautiful face. It’s the truth. You’re such a good boy.” He does as you say, blushing, but laps up the praise like a dog.

“Watch,” you instruct him, as you start to lower yourself down on him. You feel the tip encounter the resistance of your heat, and push down until it fills you completely, almost forgetting to breathe as you sink onto him.

His eyes are still fixed on you, and the place where your bodies meet. He’s fully inside you, and you’re already in ecstasy from the sensation.

“I’m not gonna last long,” he admits, embarrassed.

“That’s okay, baby,” you whisper into his ear, giving it a gentle nuzzle with your lips.

You set the pace, riding him with leisurely rolls of your hips, and look into his watery eyes as he gazes into yours. It’s so intimate, and not just the act, but his mannerisms as well. He adores you, and it’s so easy to see.

After several minutes, he begins to thrust up to meet you, and you stop moving on him, letting him adjust the pace. He accepts, and pounds into you aggressively. There’s a feeling building inside of you, almost like an orgasm, but different, as he hits your walls with his cock. Suddenly, you feel a gush of wetness and gasp— it’s soaked onto him and the sheet below.

“Did you just squirt?” he says, with pure lust in his voice. Once he sees your worried expression, he assures you, “That’s so _hot_.”

That seems to set off something in him, as he keeps going, like an animal let loose.

“Give it all to me,” you tell him, and his moans build up to a crescendo that’s more beautiful than any song you’ve ever heard. He can’t stop, and his hips keep pumping deep into you as he spills, filling you up with spurts that seem endless.

As he stills, he doesn’t pull out, but rests inside you, and begins to rub your clit, going in circles using the edge of his fingernail for the perfect stimulation. Your second orgasm builds quickly after the satisfaction of seeing him cum, and you’re set off in just a few minutes of his careful touch in a consistent pattern.

“Oh, Mammon!” you cry out as you cum again, tensing around his now-softening member, and riding your orgasm against his hand, slowing against you as you pant in satisfaction. He then slips out of you and kisses you gently on the forehead, before wrapping his arms around you, and saying quietly, “I love you too.”

Your heart fills with warmth, and you feel exhilarated and exhausted. You’re both a mess, and you don’t want to get up yet.

He hands you a few tissues to wipe off, and does the same for himself before giving you a gentle gaze, and wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Will you… stay here tonight? Sleep with me?”

And with that soft voice, you can’t resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd DIE to cuddle with Mammon tbh. And fuck him, but I think that's obvious from this fic.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds out about your tryst with Mammon, and calls a house meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this chapter was so much later than I wanted! I don’t have a set writing schedule, and I have a baby, so things are kind of hectic and I write when I get a chance. I really like this story, and I’ll try to update on a better timeframe. No smut in this chapter, but mc/Lucifer will be in the next one!
> 
> Also, I would like to direct everyone to the OM Kinkmeme! You can post a prompt anonymously or use a prompt to write about. https://obeymekinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html

You’re both too late for breakfast the next morning.

You wake up curled in Mammon’s soft sheets, and inhale the smell of warm spice. You feel so comfortable sleeping next to him, and as you force your eyes to open, you briefly wonder why you woke up here. Then it all comes back to you. Last night, you and Mammon had some of the best sex you’d ever had… and you spent the night with him. Hopefully you’d be able to sneak back to your room without getting caught. That is, if no one has already realized you weren’t in your room.

One glance at the clock beside his bed tells you that’s not going to happen. It’s already 9:30. You’re screwed. You snuggle back into the plush covers, pulling them tight around your body as you turn to look at the demon next to you.

Mammon is still asleep. He looks so pure with his white hair falling in his face and a serene expression. You have to admit to yourself how much you love him, and you didn’t realize until now you could feel so much for one person. But you love _all_ of them the same way, that’s the problem. You knew he’d be jealous after finding out about you and Asmo, and you just wanted him to know you desired him in the same way. Could you even handle that with all the brothers? Would they be okay with sharing you like that?

A curt knock on the door startles you out of your thoughts. You don’t want to wake Mammon up yet, so you grab a t-shirt from the floor, not knowing (or caring) if it’s yours or his, and run up the stairs while slipping it on. He’s a deep sleeper, apparently, because your footsteps don’t alert him in the slightest.

“Yes?” you answer politely, before the door swings open and— oh, it’s Lucifer. You’re in Mammon’s room, in just a t-shirt, and you slept through breakfast. He knows now, if he didn’t already.

“I see.” He seems to have made up his mind about whatever he came here for, and turns as if to walk away. With a small frown, he said, “Once the two of you are presentable, please come to my office. We’re going to have a house meeting.”

“Wait—” you grab at his arm, “Lucifer, are you mad at me? Please don’t be. You know I like all of you, and Mammon… he’s so sweet to me. I—” You struggled to come up with the words that would ease the tension.

He pushes your hand off. “I can still smell his scent on you.” His tone is harsh, and it hurts. “Have you ever thought…” he trails off, considering his words, “that maybe I like you as well? Did you think about how the others would feel if they found out you slept with just one of us? Or did you think of the consequences before whoring yourself out to my _brother_?” A stormy look appears on his face, and you flinch at the venom in his words.

Your heart feels like it’s been yanked out and then stomped on. The look must show on your face, because he backtracks. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be cruel. Perhaps I showed too much honesty in saying that. I’m not calling this meeting to humiliate you. I’m hoping, actually, that we can come to some sort of an arrangement.” And with those words, he leaves you standing in the doorway, his coat swishing behind him like a movie villain.

“Mammon!” you call as you walk down the steps. “We need to take a shower.”

“Like, uh, together?” he mumbles from under the covers.

“Well, it would be the quickest, and I guess everyone’s going to know soon anyway, so…”

He’s suddenly alert, sitting up in bed. “Whaddaya mean? Someone found out?”

You hate to even say it. “Lucifer,” you grimace.

His lips puff out as he exhales an “oh.” He shrugs the covers off with absolutely no concern that he’s still naked, and your cheeks heat up at the sight.

He sees you staring. “Like what you see?” he says, his mouth quirking up in a smile.

You playfully slap his shoulder (his tan, muscular shoulder, your mind helpfully supplies). You try to control yourself, but he makes that nearly impossible when he wraps his arm around you and kisses you. You feel his soft lips on yours, and his body is so close and warm that you briefly think about just going back to bed and cuddling with him.

“Love you,” he whispers by your ear, and you don’t think he’s _ever_ been this affectionate without trying to deny that it’s for you, but you really like this side of him.

Thankfully, he has enough self-control (who would’ve thought?) to grab a robe and impatiently push you up the stairs. You grab a pair of his shorts, so you’ll be decent on the walk there if you encounter anyone else. You plan to change into non-Mammon clothes afterward, so they won’t be constantly reminded of what you’d done last night. 

You both reach the bathroom without seeing anyone. He locks the door, and watches intently as you slip your (his) shirt off.

“Mammon!” you snap, “Stop looking at me like that or else we’ll be in more trouble because you’re too hot for your own good!”

He laughs fully, loud enough that it echoes in the tile of the bathroom. “I can’t help it. You have no idea how much we all want you.”

Your face freezes with your mouth open just a little, but he continues.

“And _I_ got to fuck you last night. I have one up on my brothers. Well, except Asmo, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“What?” You finally say, sharply, but curious.

His eyes shift nervously like they always do when he lies. “I- uh, just forget what I said…”

Your voice is at a half-whisper now, dead-serious. “Mammon, tell me what you mean.”

“Okay, okay! I just don’t like talking about my brothers when I’m with ya… When we had to agree to the dumb pact, we all talked about how much we liked ya, and well that’s the reason for the pact in the first place, so… I mean, we all like ya. A lot. Asmo kept sharing these stupid fantasies he had, and it was totally unfair because we all felt the same way. That’s the first time Lucifer hasn’t told him to shut up when he starts talking about sex. He just sat there and stared at him. Then he ordered all of us out of the room and locked the door, so ya can guess what happened next. He tried to make it seem like he was annoyed, but I could tell that Asmo’s… ya know, suggestive imagery, got to him.”

“Wait, so are you telling me even _Luci’s_ interested?” Your cheeks heat up at the thought of him listening to Asmo’s ideas and enjoying them. _Enjoying_ them in private. Maybe the cool, confident exterior does wear off at times. It’d be so nice to see him all worked up, moaning underneath you— and on that note, you force your attention back to Mammon. You want to roll your eyes at your stupid horny brain right now, but Mammon would get the wrong impression.

“That’s not the point! I— I mean, yeah he is, but… it’s hard for me to think about sharing ya. Because, ya know, I’m greedy. And why would ya need anyone else when ya have me?” With that, he flashes a trademark smile at you, and it seems his confidence is restored.

He strips, slipping his robe off his shoulders with a raise of his eyebrows. You can’t help but smile at his antics. You pull your shorts down quickly, unabashed now that he’s seen your body, then turn on the water in one fluid motion. You grab him by the wrist, and drag him in— although he doesn’t need to be dragged; he’s more than eager now that you’re in there with him, naked. And he lets you know it. His eyes roam over your body, all the places he touched last night still burning with passion and little red blooms over your chest and neck, not carefully placed to be hidden, but that’s what he wants. The others to see that you’re _his_. His human.

The water pours over you, as he stands back to let you wash yourself first.

“Can I wash your hair?” He says gently, as if he’s scared of rejection now, after you’ve shared a night of indescribable passion. He and Levi were similar in that way, you noticed; always worried your feelings for them would suddenly change, although you couldn’t think of anything they could do to make that happen.

You nod. “Of course, babe,” slips out of your lips without you even thinking about its implications. You know he’s probably dying to ask _‘are we dating now?_ ’ but you’re thankful he hasn’t yet. You assume that’s what Lucifer wants to discuss. Just thinking about it makes you stressed, and your body tenses. How exactly do you define your relationships with Asmo and now, Mammon?

Mammon brings you back to the present. He runs his fingers along your scalp, a more tender gesture than you thought possible from him. You can feel his desire. It’s palpable in the air, and your suspicions are confirmed when you feel his hardness press against your butt.

“I’m sorry!” He quickly turns away.

“It’s okay. That’s actually really hot, but we just don’t have time right now. Otherwise…” you trail off, letting ideas pop into his head.

He blushes before you kiss him, sweetly, fluffing his still-dry hair with your fingers. You rinse your hair and step aside to let him under the water, watching in amusement as his hair is wetted down, bangs falling in his face.

You both try to ignore the haze of lust between you as you finish showering. He easily maneuvers around you to allow you to rinse your body after you’ve lathered it in luxurious lavender-scented soap (a gift from Asmo), and you give him a hug, inadvertently pressing your chest against him. You feel him twitch against your thigh, and you bite back a laugh at how eager he is, because you know you are too.

He gets out first, toweling himself off and dressing quickly while you spend glorious seconds alone under the hot water. Reluctantly, you turn the knob off and step out, wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel that matches his. It’s unfair, you think, that he looks this good even in casual clothes, hair still messy. He leans over, mussing it with the towel, and combs through it before applying a dollop of product that smells heavenly. He spritzes some cologne on the front of his shirt, and you notice that the scent matches. Maybe living with Asmo for thousands of years has had an effect on him.

You wrap your hair in a small towel after applying your curl cream, and dress quickly in Mammon’s baggy shorts and shirt. The trip to your room is short, just across the hallway.

You undress again, and Mammon whistles at you, while you roll your eyes at his flirtation. He sits on your bed as you dress, putting on casual clothes. The long-sleeved top you choose covers most of his hickies, as the neckline isn’t too low, but you can’t exactly cover the ones on your neck, and choose not to attempt to with makeup. You slip on some leggings, and he grabs your ass. “Watch yourself,” comes out of your mouth, but he knows it’s not genuine when the corners of your lips turn up, betraying your stoic expression.

Lucifer and the others are gathered in the common room already. Beel’s casually spread over the couch, taking up a lot of space, with Belphie curled into him, looking sleepy. Lucifer sits in the lone chair, back straight and expression unreadable.

“So, how was your night, darling?” Asmo drawls with a laviscious raise of his brows.

You and Mammon sit next to each other on the opposite couch from Belphie and Beel, along with Satan and Leviathan. “Um, it was… good.” You and Mammon share a glance at each other, eyes glittering like kids in class sharing a joke.

“Good for you! You know I don’t mind sharing. Tell me _all_ the details later!”

Lucifer’s head turns toward him. “Excuse me?”

“Oopsie!” Asmo squeaks. You sigh, having assumed that Lucifer knew about Asmo as well. Apparently not.

Lucifer’s now-cold gaze is directed toward you. “Would you like to tell us what Asmo is referring to?” His tone is positively icy, and you realize there’s no point in avoiding the truth.

“Okay, fine. I slept with Asmo. And then I slept with Mammon. I had fun, and it was consensual, so I really don’t understand why it’s such a big deal who I have sex with.” You are as blunt as possible. This “meeting” wasn’t something just designed to shame you, was it?

The faces around you nod in acceptance. You don’t see judgement on their expressions at all, which leaves you wondering—

“So, you may be wondering what this meeting is about, then.” Lucifer states exactly what you’re thinking. “I’m not angry at you, human. But we would like to know what your intentions are? Will this continue, or will Asmodeus and Mammon be your only partners?”

“Oh.” Your voice sounds small as you say it. “Well… I’d like to be with…” It’s difficult to say. You know they won’t judge you, but the fear still lingers, and your voice falls to a hush as you finish, “all of you.”

Beel smiles widely, and Belphie’s head perks up when he hears your words. Satan and Levi, surprisingly, share a high five. Then Levi slips Satan several gold coins. Of course they made a bet about this. Lucifer, for his part, looks pleased.

It’s Belphie who speaks next. “So, does that mean we’re all in a relationship?”

You hesitate to answer. “Uh, yeah, I guess? If you guys are okay with that. I mean, I’d like to date all of you, but I know some of you are more _jealous_ than others.” You give pointed looks to Mammon, Levi, and Lucifer. “I love all of you equally, and I just want to make sure no one’s feelings are hurt.”

Lucifer acknowledges you, agreeing that the idea “is likely the best solution.”

“N-not to be too presumptuous or anything, but, uh, who’s next?” Levi nervously inquires, leaning around Satan to see you.

“I think I need to punish her for hurting all of us by sleeping with Asmodeus and Mammon without discussing it first.” Lucifer looks at you with a fire in his eyes, and you almost melt. “But, I know she’s probably tired after last night, and needs to rest. Especially for what I’d like to do.” His last sentence gives you chills. You’re not sure what he means exactly, but you’re eager to find out.

The others whine at his response, likely wanting you all to themselves, but you can't help the excitement that bubbles up in your chest as Lucifer dismisses everyone. 


End file.
